From Angel to Thief
by moonshadow427
Summary: Dark and Selene were Angels but when they broke one law to many and were forced to fall from their home in Heaven they are forced to survive in the human world...and attend High School. DarkXOC R&R PLZ!
1. Chapter 1

From Angel to Thief-

HELLO ALL! I hope you like this I just had this plot bunny hopping around and I decided I liked it so I shall make it into a story! I do not own DN Angel but I do own my OCs and the plot. The appearance thing shall be explained! Krad is pretty OOC until farther on the story but you'll see why. HERE IS MY NEW STORY! **REVIEW IT!**

Chapter 1-

I flew lazily over the celestial beauty of my home, Heaven. Soaring over the skies on my light gray, almost white, wings I see the person I was looking to meet in a secluded field. I feel butterflies coil in my gut and I drift over to him. He's sitting in the middle of the field, his wings spread out behind him lazily. I noticed he had taken the charm off them that makes them look white to their normal dark gray. He heard my approach and opened his eyes, smirking.

"Hey, Selena." He greets me using his name for me because my given name doesn't fit me in his eyes just like his given name doesn't seen to suit him either.

"Hey Dark." I flounce over to him and give him a hug.

"What do you want to do today?" I look up at his blue-ish purple eyes and dark brown hair and smile. He shrugged,

"Not sure, you just wanna go to the square and wander around?" I pondered the idea but then looked around,

"Nah, how bout we wander around the out skirts and see what the human idiots are up to?" I suggested our favorite past time and he smirked,

"Sure." He took my hand and led me down the usual path but I felt the tug of someone trying to contact me and sighed, opening my senses to the call.

"Yes?" a translucent image of my parents appear and Dark steps two feet away from me, the respectable distance from a girl you are not promised to and waited politely,

"We want you to come home. You're father and I have found someone to promise you to." She smiled and I forced a fake smile in return.

They faded and I sighed. I was of age to be promised to someone every girl did when they came to age sixteen. I had no idea who this person was but I know it wouldn't be the one I truly love, it never is. I turned back to Dark and his face had fallen,

"I guess I'll see you around." I said with a small smile but he shrugged.

I wanted to comfort him, to tell him it would be all right, but I knew it was false. I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat and spread my wings. Just before I took to the sky Dark grabbed my hand and placed something in it, looking down I saw it was his darkest feather, almost black. I smiled and gave him a single gray feather of my own, a sign of everlasting love. With a final smile I threw myself into the air, flying towards my unwanted fate. I landed on the front step and walked in, tucking my wings slightly and hiding the feather in my pocket,

"Mother, Father, I have returned!" I called

"Good, come into the sitting room so you can meet your promised one!" my mother called cheerily.

I quickly composed myself and pasted a smile on my face. I walked with refined grace into the sitting room. He man I saw made me freeze, sitting on my couch was none other than my true love's brother, Krad. I forced myself through the shock and smiled sweetly,

"Hello Krad." I dipped my head and turned to my parents.

"This is the one we are promising you to. Get more acquainted, we will leave you alone. Kyra, sit down."

I winced at my name but did as I was told. My parents nodded and left the room. Krad and I sat there for a few minutes, wrapped in an awkward silence. I saw him open his mouth twice but then close it. When he closed his mouth for the third time I did a very unangel-like thing, I snapped,

"Look, if you want to say something say it!"

His eyes widened and I felt a burning in my wings, which I knew meant they had turned a shade darker. He cleared his throat,

"I just wanted to say how happy I am your parents choose me to be promised to you. I'm sure Azrael will be very happy for me." I smirked mentally at Dark's real and winced slightly externally that he would be telling him.

"Yes, I am sure Da- Azrael will be very pleased to hear the news." I smiled sadly but Krad saw it as true happiness,

"Then why don't we tell him now?"

Before I could stop him Krad contacted his brother and a translucent Dark appeared before us. He saw me, remembered what my parents had said and he scowled. His gazed turned to me and I mouthed 'I'm so sorry' before Krad started speaking, missing our little exchange,

"You will never believe the great news I have to tell you Azrael!" he winced and I smiled,

"I have a good guess." Krad looked confused so Dark continued,

"I was with her when her parents called her home, so I have a pretty good guess on what the 'great' news is."

He had a hint of venom in his voice and I want the only one who noticed it. Krad's wings flapped a little in annoyance and the wind pulled the feather from my pocket and sent in spiraling to the ground. Dark noticed and winced, the flash of black caught Krad's eye and he turned just as I dived at it. I picked it up and shoved it back into my pocket but it was to late, Krad had noticed it and now he wanted to know what it was.

"Kyra, what was that?" I shook my head his eyes narrowed and he straightened his spine and his gaze pierced me,

"Kyra, as your promised one I demand you tell me what that was."

I stiffened and out of the corner of my eye I saw Dark bristle. A girl's promised one can tell her exactly what to do within a moral range, this, unfortunately qualified. I swallowed and mentally cussed him out, I felt my wings grow even darker, and with a quick glance I saw they were now a light, but now truly noticeable, gray. I saw Dark smirk in spite of himself; I rolled my eyes, smiled and turned back to Krad. He was still waiting. I took a deep breath and said quietly,

"It was a feather." His eyes widened,

"Who's?"

I didn't say anything and used every ounce of self-control to not look at Dark. I glanced at Krad and he looked mad but his wings still hadn't changed from their pure white state so he wasn't _that_ furious. I sighed and went to sit on the couch. Dark's translucent image sat on a chair that we couldn't see and Krad started pacing.

"I need to know who's that is. That means you love another and a promised relationship cannot work if one loves another. So I need you to tell me _whose feather that is!"_ he yelled and I flinched when I heard my parents come down to see what was wrong. My parents saw me, Dark's image and Krad pacing and they tensed up.

"What's going on? Why was there yelling?" my mother asked carefully, Krad looked up and composed himself,

"I am just trying to figure something out, nothing more."

"Oh, what do you need help with?" my father spoke up I gulped,

"Kyra has a feather that is not her's and I am trying to find out who it belongs to." He said slowly glancing at me but I avoided everyone's gaze.

"You have proclaimed your love to another?" I nodded awkwardly,

"Tell us." I heard the command in my father's voice and disobeying an order from an elder angel can mean one of two things, punishment or banishment but still I tensed my neck and looked him in the eyes,

"I will not."

I saw shock in everyone's eyes. Then I lost my streak of confidence and looked away and I unconsciously looked at Dark who gave me a small smirk of encouragement. Krad watched and then his eyes widened, he had figured it out.

"A flash of something dark caught my eye when the feather flew from her pocket, Azrael what color are your wings, without the spell you have on them?" everyone tensed,

"A very dark gray, almost black."

My parents gasped in horror at the thought of how many bad things he had done. I smirked and glanced at my own darkening wings and everyone else's pure white wings. Dark was very close to becoming a fallen and I was on my way to following him. I smirked and gave him a look that clearly said 'the gig is up, might as well tell them' he smirked in return and nodded. His image disappeared and I waited for him to get here while sitting in an awkward silence. He appeared a few minutes later and my face, previously empty of emotion, lit up with delight and mischief. He smirked in return and sauntered over to where I sat and plopped down next to me. Everyone had different reactions, my parents looked on in horror and shock and Krad watched in anger and disgust.

"Well, who wants to as k the first question? We shall now answer." I considered leaning into Dark but decided against it.

"Is he the owner of the feather I saw you with earlier?" Krad asked, his voice lacking emotion,

"Yup." We pulled out our feathers and smiled innocently.

"You do know the consequences of your acts correct?" my father spoke up.

I shuddered but nodded; we would be taken to the council and, usually, the one who gave the first feather would be exiled and the other would be forced to live their life without them. It is a painful punishment and only a few have dared to even break their promised bond.

"Who gave the first feather?"

"I did." We both answered at the some time. I turned and glared at Dark and he did the some to me.

"If anyone is getting exiled it's me." He growled and I smiled sweetly and touched his wing closest to me, I heard a collective gasp,

"No I say I get exiled, you're pretty close to it anyways."

He chuckled but I could tell he wouldn't let me be exiled. I sighed and we turned back to Krad and my parents. They were all glaring at us as if we were the devil. I waited for them to come to a verdict.

"We will take you two to the council in thirty minutes, prepare." With that they left, leaving Dark and I alone,

"So what are we going to do?" I moved subtly closer and he smirked,

"I say we just prepare and you need to let me take the fall." He narrowed his eyes but I ignored him,

"Did you hear that story about the two who broke their promised bond and since they refused to leave each other's side they both fell?" he nodded and twin devious smiles spread across our faces,

"Well I think we know what we are doing now." I smirked and nodded.

For the rest of the thirty minutes we just talked and laughed like an everyday meeting, brushing off the fact that we would both most likely make to fall later on tonight. Seeing how we were already in as deep of trouble as we could I decided to breach the touch limit and stretch across the couch and lay my head on his lap. He smiled and started playing with my dark brown hair. I sighed and relaxed for the final twenty minutes. We lost track of time so when my parents and Krad come barging in on this 'horrendous' act they all shrieked in horror, except Krad who was glaring at us. I yawned and leisurely sat up off Dark's lap and stood. Dark followed behind me and I smiled,

"We're ready!" I sang and Dark laughed.

My parents gestured out the door and we walked, and then flew, towards our council meeting. We arrived at the grand chapel-like building. It was huge, white and covered in stained glass windows. I marveled at them as we walked. The council consisted of seven very powerful angels everything about them was pure. They had pale blond hair, almost white, and pale blue eyes. Their wings were resting proudly behind them and they had an ancient wise look to them. Everyone bowed,

"Dear council! These two have broken the promised bond, what shall become of them?" the council looked at Dark and I, I glanced at him and caught him eye; we smirked and spread out wings slightly so they could see the darkened color. Their eyes narrowed and they took in our darkened state, Dark's dark gray wings, blue-black hair, his blue-purple eyes, my gray wings, dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. The council started discussing, mentally of course, and then the head of the council nodded,

"Who passed the first feather?" no one asked how they knew about the feathers and I glanced at Dark, he smirked,

"I did!" we shouted once again in unison.

I glared playfully at Dark and he returned it. The council watched with raised eyebrows the turned to me,

"You still have a chance to go back to being pure, do you wish to live without him?" a female asked.

I shook my head and willed tears to my eyes, to prove my point I latched onto his arm and refused to let go,

"No I do not wish to live without him, if the only way we could stay together would be to fall then so be it."

I raised my chin in defiance and I felt my wings darken again. The woman shook her head in sadness,

"So be it. Kyra and Azrael," we flinched in sync, "You are now banished from the light of heaven and sent to the world of the Humans. We will not take your wings to remind you of a past you will never regain. Good-bye, I feel pity for you both." She said but her voice held no pity only disgust.

The floor fell out beneath us and I screamed, blackness surrounded me as we left heaven and the shock of the fall made us unconscious.

**A/N- Chapter one done! I hope you liked it, I think it will be fun to write. Tell me what you think and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

From angel to thief-

Well I finally got a review so I will now write my next chapter. HUZZAH! As a note for the story lets just say that the Hikari family made all their evil works but the 'Black Wings' failed or was never made. Anyway I do not own DN Angel but I do own Selene and the storyline.

Chapter 2-

When the world finally blinked into focus I was still falling but the ground was much closer now. I gasped and automatically flipped and flapped my wings to slow my descent. Dark woke shortly after and had the exact same reaction. We landed painfully. I groaned and rubbed my head. I heard Dark snicker and I looked over at him only to laugh at him. He looked so much different than he usually did, his hairstyle was the same but his hair had turned a dark purple with eyes to match. His wings had also taken on the color of a pure fallen angel, pitch black.

"What are you laughing at Selene?" I snickered,

"You have purple hair."

He blinked and grabbed at one of the long pieces of hair that hung in front of his face and stared at it. He turned to me,

"Well you have blue hair." He smirked.

I tried not to give him the satisfaction of my shock as I calmly pulled my hair in front of my face and looked at my now dark blue hair with indifference.

"Huh, so I do. And eyes?" he looked closely,

"Same as before, dark blue. Mine?" I smiled,

"Purple." He scoffed,

"WHAT'S WITH ALL THE PURPLE?" he shouted and I fell backwards, rolling on the ground in laughter.

I looked at my clothing when it got tangled around my legs and winced. I was wearing the usual white flowy dress that all maidens wore and Dark wore the loose white pants and tunic all boys wore in our old home.

"We need to change our clothes, we don't fit in at all."

He nodded and focused is energy on the clothes he wanted. Within a minute he was wearing black jeans, a tight gray shot sleeve shirt, leather jacket and black tennis shoes. I smirked and focused my own energy and then looked down to admire my new outfit. I had fitted myself with a pair of ripped black jean shorts with red paint splatters, a lace-up black shirt with lace on sleeves. On my feet I wore knee length boots that went over my fishnet leggings. The boots were leather and covered in chains and buckles. We laughed,

"I'm so happy we spent so much time looking at humans and their clothing!" I chortled and Dark grinned.

"We should probably find where we'll be staying for the next…while." I snickered at him awkward sentence and turned to walk in the city.

We wandered around for a while until we made a mistake of walking by a school watch officer, (Random, I'm not even sure if they exist…probably not. Here they are people who watch for kids who skip school and put them back in.)

"HEY! What are you doing out of school?" he yelled and we froze. I had no idea and neither did Dark.

"Uh… we're new here and we haven't sighed up yet?" my sentence sounded like a question and I flinched. The man nodded,

"Well come with me. I'll help you two sign up. What are you're names?" I gave Dark a look and he understood,

"My name is Amy Tenshi."

"I'm Eric Ochita."

We both randomly made something up. I smiled as I matched up our last names, 'Fallen Angel.' The man nodded,

"Hello then Amy, Eric. Let's get you two signed up."

He led us into a school and we followed, looking around curiously. The man stopped outside a door labeled 'Office' and gestured for us to go in,

"Here ya go. Good luck in school." He gave us a smile and went back to his patrolling. We walked in. a woman looked up from some paperwork and smiled,

"Hello, how may I help you?" Dark leaned against the wall, a clear sign that it was up to me,

"We are new here and looking to enroll." I said sweetly and the woman nodded,

"Of course, where are your parents?" I blinked,

"We are on our own. So we also don't have a place to stay." I smiled apologetically,

"Oh no problem. Lets see…" she flipped through a list of names and smiled,

"Here I can call this family. They said they would gladly help out anyone who needs a place to stay." She dialed and started talking. I stood next to Dark,

"Well what do you think?" he shrugged,

"I don't really care." I smirked and the woman hung up the phone and turned to a loudspeaker,

"Daisuke Niwa please report to the office, Daisuke Niwa."

Shouted the fuzzy announcement. The woman started asking us questions and gave us paperwork while we waited. After a few minutes a boy with spiky red hair and red eyes ran, than tripped, into the room.

"Yes ma'am? You wanted to see me?" he eyed us carefully and I smirked at him, he blushed and looked away,

"Yes Niwa, these are two new students and they have no place to stay. I have called your mother and she said that they will be staying at your place so when the school day is over I want you to come back and take them back with you. They are going to be one grade above you." He gave the secretary a blank look and nodded,

"Until then you two have more paperwork to do. You are dismissed Niwa." He bowed and ran back to class. I snickered and looked at Dark,

"Well this will be interesting." He smirked, nodded and went back to his paperwork.

~X~

When we finally finished the bell had just rung and kids were filing out of their rooms. I shook out my hand painfully,

"I think my hand is dead." I gave Dark a sad face and clutched my poor 'dead' hand to my chest as if I had just lost a pet. He laughed and shook out his own hand.

We were sitting outside the office waiting for Daisuke and ignoring all the kids who were looking at us. When I finally saw the red haired boy make his way to us I stood, picked up my new uniform. I had put up a big fit and now I had a boy's uniform. I had had enough of dresses and skirts from my time in Heaven. Dark stood as well and shook his hair out of his face.

"Hey Daisuke." I greeted him and he bowed shakily,

"Hello…" I realized he didn't know our names. I smiled,

"I'm Amy Tenshi and this is Eric Ochita." He nodded,

"Hello Tenshi-san, Ochita-kun." (I think that's right…) he said politely and we both laughed,

"Ugh, don't call me by my last name, just call me Amy." I snickered,

"Ya and just call me Eric." Dark said. He glanced at me and I nodded,

"Or you can call us by what our friends always called us. Selene."

"Dark." We said with a devious grin.

"O-Okay then. Let's get going." He turned and we walked away.

Dark and I followed him and asked any random questions we could think of until we got back and Dai opened the door, almost fearfully. I glanced at Dark in confusion. He arched an eyebrow and shrugged. I walked past Daisuke and was greeted by flying spikes. I yelped and flipped, curled and dived around them. I made it past that and the floor I was standing on heated up until my shoes started to melt. I screamed and jumped up to brace myself on the walls.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" I screamed as I hopped from wall to wall down the hall.

I landed in a crouched position and ran forward. As I skidded around a corner I fell into a pit. I screeched and automatically spread my wings and shot out and landed on the other side. I looked at my wings in slight shock, one of my wings was pure black, like a fallen's but the other was as pure as a true angel's. I heard a gasp and I turned around and saw Dark tense and Daisuke staring at me in shock. I drew my wings in, gulped and laughed awkwardly,

"Heh, heh I thought you were farther behind me…" The shook their heads and I facepalmed,

"So much for keeping that a secret." I muttered as the door opened and an overly chipper woman burst out and hugged me,

"OH I KNEW YOU WOULD DO GREAT DAI-" her eyes fell on her son and she blinked and looked at me,

"Oh I'm sorry! You must be Amy!" I nodded,

"Yes but you can call me Selene." She nodded enthusiastically,

"And you must be Eric!" she said as her eyes fell on Dark,

"Yup but you can call me Dark." He smirked

"Okay, Dark, Selene, I'll give you a tour." She said and led us inside.

~ONE TOUR LATER~

"Well that's out house! And dinner is almost ready." She said and another chipper looking girl walked out.

"I'm finished Emiko! We can all eat now!" the silver haired woman said and I glanced at Emiko for an explanation on who she was,

"Dark, Selene, this is our maid, Towa."

Towa waved and herded us into the dining room where we were introduced to Kouske and Daikii. As we ate Dark and I were questioned about our past and we made everything up as we went. I kept giving Daisuke glances to try to tell him to keep quiet about the wings thing. Thankfully he understood and said nothing. But he did ask his mother something that made me blush,

"Hey Mom? We only have one other guest bedroom... What are we going to do?" Emiko blinked and put her finger to her chin in consideration,

"Well Selene could have the guest room and Dark could share your room. Or they could just share the room, what would you two prefer?" she looked at us kindly and I glanced at Dark, his smirk had bled across his face and my eyes narrowed,

"I think it would be best if we DIDNT share the same room." I said with a smile, ignoring Dark's pouting face. Emiko smiled,

"Okay! Towa! Help me set up a bed for Dark." Towa stood up, nodded and scurried away.

They left the five of us in an awkward silence. I started to get twitchy under Daikii and Kouske's gazes. They looked at us as if they knew we weren't human. I shot a glance and Dark only to find him completely ignoring everyone and playing with the feather I had given him. I glared at him and sent a slight shock at him. He jumped and looked at me. I tilted my head to the two men and raised an eyebrow. He looked at them and smirked, the two men looked away. Daisuke kept glancing between us with wide eyes. He cleared his throat.

"Um Selene, Dark can I ask you something... In private?" he gave his cater and grandfather a look and the nodded, gave us one more look and left.

Before Daisuke started talking he walked around the room and would sometimes stop and pinch his fingers around something. As I watched closer I noticed he was destroying little cameras and microphones. I blinked in shock and looked at Dark, he had the same look of shock I did. When Daisuke was done he walked back to us and smiled apologetically,

"sorry about that, my family is very high tech and paranoid. Now Selene..." I cut him off,

"yes those were real wings you saw, yes I can fly on them. Anything else?" he stared at me for a second and nodded,

"What are you really?" he said in an uncharacteristically serious voice. I sighed and glanced at Dark. He nodded slowly,

"I am an angel... Well Fallen angel now." I said wig a totally straight face so he knew I wasn't kidding. He didn't say anything, he just glanced at Dark. He smirked,

"You guessed it. We're both fallen angels." Dai smiled and stood up,

"well, you told me your big secret so I think it's only fair you know mine." we both blinked and followed the red haired teen.

He led us to a hidden door and opened it. As soon as he did I tensed, Dark did the same. Coming from the basement was pure evil energy. It took my breath away. We followed the boy down, a little tearfully I might add. He led us to a large room filled with artifacts that belonged in museums. I gazed at it in awe.

"what is this?" I asked quietly. Daisuke gave us a small smile,

"these are all the artifacts my family has stolen. We are a family of thieves." I glanced at him in shock, not noticing that Dark was studying all the works carefully until he spoke up,

"Hey! These are all from the same family of artists!" Daisuke nodded,

"So you noticed. Yes we usually only steal works created by the Hikari family. If you haven't noticed already this room is filled with dark energy. We tried to seal the energy but we don't have enough power." he was still serious and I decided I really didn't like his serious side, it was kinda creepy. I glanced at Dark and he nodded.

"well then let us help." he looked at at hopefully,

"Really?" I nodded and smirked,

"Well we might as well."

"What kind of angels, even fallen, would we be if we didn't help people?" Dark asked with an evil smirk.

"Which work is the most powerful?"

I asked and Daisuke pointed to a painting showing an angel, her wings covered in blood and a large sword in her hand. Dark picked it up carefully and placed it in the center of the room. We spread our wings around the work so our wing tips touched, forming a large circle. I drew out. A long primary feather as did Dark. We crosses them over the work and closed our eyes,

"by the power of our angel ancestors..." I said in a powerful voice

"let this work, who is full of dark power..." dark said in the same tone

"Be sealed forever more!" we said in sync.

The work glowed and then the dark energy stilled. I heard Daisuke gasp and we turned to him.

"The energy... It's gone!" Dark was about to respond when the rest of the family came running down the stairs,

"We felt some energy disappear; what just-" Emiko caught sight of us, our wings rested behind us lazily and froze. I sighed and glanced at Dark,

"We really suck at keeping secrets."

YAY! Review it and I will write chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

From angel to thief-

(sweatdrop) I got a review that literally had the words "puppy eyes" in it. So I could not resist writing chapter 3. I hope this doesn't take to long to get up. I am on the road. But I've been managing. I DON'T OWN DNANGEL BUT I DO OWN SELENE!

Chapter 3-

Emiko and Daikii stared at us in shock but Kosuke gave us a knowing look,

"I knew you two weren't normal." I tried to not look scared as I replied

"Oh really what gave us away?" he smiled slightly,

"The camera footage I got of you flying to evade that trap." I facepalmed and Dark snickered,

"Then I guessed Dark was too if he was with you." he smirked and nodded,

"Yup. We aren't human do we need to find a new place to stay now?" he said in a light tone but he gave he entire family a piercing glare. Emiko finally spoke up,

"Oh no no! This is great! We may even be able to get you to help us!" we blinked,

"With what?" we asked hesitantly. She smiled and gestured around the room,

"Why thieving of course !" we both stared at her, at each other than back at her,

"You want us, two past ANGELS for god's sake to steal things?" I screamed and Emiko nodded enthusiastically, I looked at Dark, he shrugged,

"Sure why not?" I snickered and nodded,

"Great! Let's start your training." she grabbed both of our arms and dragged us upstairs. We tucked our wings and followed, trying not to trip over each other.

"What will you be teaching us?" she turned and smiled,

"How to pick a lock, how to avoid traps, how to notice traps, disguises and how to evade the police." I smiled, this sounded like fun.

Over the next two weeks we were trained in thieving, normal earth behavior and we went to school. I made a few friends but I stuck mostly with Dark. He had almost all the girls chasing him, he enjoyed the attention but never truly strayed from me. Sure I'd see him having fun with them but he would always smile at me so I would shake it off. Emiko was empresses at just how quickly we picked up the skills of a thief. My favorite was definitely the traps while Darks was the satisfaction of getting away with the work.

"Selene, Dark! I have great news!" we looked up from our supposed theft-proof locks we had already undone three times now in a minute.

"What is it?" Dark asked

"You get to go on your first theft to tonight! I already sent the warning note." I sighed, Dai had warned us about the warning letters.

"What are we stealing?" I asked, going back to my growingly boring lock,

"The Tears of Blood necklace. It is in the northeast section of the museum. Dai wont be going with you and you will be flying." we both gawked at her,

"You want us to fly?" Dark asked, in shock and she nodded,

"You'll be a over the news! Now for your disguise..."

she ran out of the room and came back with two black wigs and Daisuke walking behind her with a mound of black clothes. She quickly sorted out the things. My wig was made of hip length wavy black hair while Darks was just the same style of his hair already but in black.

"Now go change." Emiko said as she shooed us into our respectable rooms.

When I walked out I had my long black wig styled up in a loose knot it the top of my head with strands hanging out to frame my face, an extremely tight pair of black pants with purple streaks running up the sides and a short sleeveless shirt that showed a few inches of my midriff. Dark whistled at me as he walked out, I rolled my eyes and turned to him only to blush, he looked HOT. He had a pair of tight black pants on and a tight black and purple shirt on (let's just say the outfit from episode 12) that really showed off his abs. He smirked,

"Like whatcha see?" I smirked back,

"Sure do. How bout you?" I struck a pose, he laughed and walked over,

"Still the prettiest girl in heaven." he ran his hand over my face and cupped mu cheek I smiled and turned to Emiko,

"AWWWW! You two are so cute! Well get going!" she pointed to the balcony in Dark and Dai's room.

We took off, I winced as mu one white wing really stood out against the night but shrugged it off, getting wrapped up in the exhilaration of flying.

We got to the museum and we both stopped short at the amount of police but we ignored it, Dai told us the cops are easily confused. I looked at Dark and gestured to the left he nodded and dived left while I dove right.

We crashed through the windows and ran, I avoided all the traps with a joyful laugh and met up with Dark in the main room. We were both smiling broadly. I bowed jokingly,

"Would you do the honors Dark?" he smirked,

"Why thank you Selene." he snickered, unlocked the case and grabbed the necklace. We stood around for a while, until the police showed up. When they did, we waved at them and shot out the window. We flew for a while, the artwork in the bag Emiko had given us,

"So this is what you two have done. I expected better from you Kyra." we both spun around, I winced as I did so.

"You, Brother, I expected nothing less."

"Well thanks for your support, Krad." he sneered. They glared at each other, I just rolled my eyes,

"What are you doing here Krad?" I asked, trying to sound polite but failing as the venom worked it's way into my voice,

"I came to bring you back." we both blinked,

"Krad, I already fell, I CAN'T go back." he pointed at my one white wing,

"The fact that you have a white wing proves you can return, you just need to break away from him and come with me willingly." I scoffed,

"Where did you get that crazy idea?" he gave me a level stare,

"The council." I blinked,

"So you're telling me if I go with you willingly I can back to Heaven?" I asked in disbelief,

"Yes."


	4. Chapter 4

From Angel to Thief-

SORRY! I totally forgot about this story and when I went back to read the reviews to check if anyone bothered to read this story, making sure it was worth my time, I noticed the "puppy eyes and pouting lip" review so I was automatically forced to write this '-_-. **REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

Chapter 4-

I have to admit, I was shocked. Life is a lot different on earth then in heaven and I have felt a little bit of sadness in leaving my family but it wasn't enough to leave Dark for this.

"Wow…that's shocking." I breathed.

"So you'll come back with me?" Krad asked hopefully but I shook my head,

"No, I'm sorry Krad but I can't leave Dark." Krad frowned at his brother's new name but ignored it after,

"Please Kyra (twitch), your Mother and Father miss you, _I _miss you." I blushed but shook my head,

"I can't." I muttered quietly, not liking the broken look on his face, "C'mon Dark." I shot one more sad look at Krad before diving away, Dark following me close behind.

We flew the rest of the way back in silence and when we finally landed there was no chance for Dark to question me on my behavior, I know I was much to peaceful towards Krad from his liking. Emiko swarmed around us, questioning us about our theft but I wasn't in the mood,

"I'm going up to bed." I said, interrupting Emiko flatly. She stared at me in surprise and nodded,

"Well goodnight dear." I grunted in reply and walked upstairs.

As soon as I collapsed on the bed I sighed and folded my wings around my face, touching the white wing sadly. I was so intent on tugging at the feathers lightly, cleaning them with my fingers I didn't hear anyone come in until her cleared his throat. I jumped slightly and lowered the wing from my face, gazing at Dark and forcing a shy smile to my face.

"'Ello Dark." I muttered, pulling the wing back to cover my face.

"Selene…" he reached out and lightly grabbed my wing but as soon as he touched the snow white feathers it felt like he jabbed me with a burning iron. I gasped and leaped away,

"OW!" I whined, glaring at Dark. His eyes were wide with shock and stared down at his hand.

"What the…" he murmured. I forgot about the whole Krad deal and walked over to him, looking at his hand. I recoiled, it was a nasty black color, like it was burnt. I frowned and extended my black wing,

"Touch it." I commanded. He looked up and did as I said. As soon as his hand touched the coal black feathers a cooling sensation fluttered through me and his hand healed.

"Wow." Dark said softly and, just to be safe, I drew my wings back in and walked back over to my bed, laying down on it.

They were silent again for a long period of time, where I almost fell asleep until the bed shifted and Dark sat on the edge,

"So…you can go back." He said. I sat up and smiled at him,

"Apparently so, but I don't want to. Though it's a little sad thinking about my parents, but they'll be fine, a new child will be given to them."

Since Angels cannot be created by death, those who die actually become the energy that gives us our magic, but it is not always useful for a pairing to create a new angel there are 'orphanages' that The Creator made to hold any young angels he decided to create for times like this. Sometimes a really old angel will chose to be reincarnated but we usually just stay, grow, and then die, our feathers giving birth to a new pair of wings for a new angel.

"Do you miss them?" Dark asked sadly. I glared at him and pushed him back, he fell over and I glared down at his eyes,

"Don't you dare think we did the wrong thing mister." I hissed. He smirked at my upside down face and sat up, spinning around to face me,

"Never." I nodded sternly and collapsed back on the bed, allowing him to lie beside me.

"We should probably go to sleep, we have school in the morning." I muttered through a yawn. Dark didn't reply and I frowned, rolling over to look at him, finding him already asleep. I laughed and sat up, tugging the wig off of his head gently and taking off his shoes.

"Great useless lump." I grumbled with a smile, standing up and taking off that obnoxious wig and kicking my feet out of my boots.

"You must really like him." A voice said. I yelped and jumped, spinning around, seeing Emiko staring at Dark,

"Yah, we left heaven for each other." I muttered, smiling slightly.

"How did that happen?" she asked, ever curious. I snickered,

"If you allow me to change I'll tell you everything…downstairs." Emiko smiled,

"I'll put on some tea!" I laughed quietly to myself and grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank-top from the closet that Emiko had so nicely helped her fill and put them on, hanging her thieving clothes back up before walking downstairs.

"Selene! Do you like jasmine tea?" I nodded, sitting down and accepting the mug with a smile,

"Are we the only two still up?" Emiko shook her head,

"No, Kosuke is in the library, that man never takes a break I swear." I chuckled and blew over my cup of tea, my breath magically inclined to help me cool down the tea to the perfect temperature.

"So tell me, you both…_fell_ from heaven for each other?" I nodded, sipping the tea.

"In Heaven we have arranged pairings, it's usually chosen by who your parents think is the best match for you, even if you are already in love with someone. In my case Dark and I had been together secretly for about two years but my parents found someone else who they thought would be better for me: Dark's brother, Krad. When Dark found I had been promised he gave me a feather, this usually symbolizes eternal love." I tugged the feather out of thin air and smiled at it, "I gave him one of my feathers in return, Krad found out, my parents got involved, we were taken to the council, a group of extremely pure angels that rule just under the Creator. Dark was already close to falling and I was getting to the same point—"

"How is that determined when you're about the fall?" I smirked, expecting this.

"Every time we do something bad our wings darken a fraction, when they turn black you fall." I explained simply then went on with my story, "Anyway, when we got to the council the usual thing that happens when someone breaks their promised bond by giving their feather to another the angel who gave the first feather falls while the other is forced to go into another relationship and live a life without the other but Dark and I refused to reveal which one of us gave the first feather, so we both fell."

"How sweet!" she cooed. I had to laugh,

"But the problem is, apparently I can still return to heaven and I don't think Krad is going to stop until I return with him."

"That is true Kyra." A voice said calmly from the front door. I gasped and spun around,

"_Krad?_ How did you find me?" he looked at me, his golden eyes glinting sadly.

"I can always find you remember? You're mine." I twitched and shook my head,

"No, I am not yours. I fell, if I'm anyone's I'm Dark's." He shook his head angrily,

"No! You will _never_ be his." He growled, very un-angel-like. My eyebrows shot up.

"If you're not careful with that tine you're going to join the leagues of the fallen!" I warned but he ignored me,

"You will never be his." He repeated, "You will always be mine." He looked up at me and then his eyes drifted over to Emiko, who was watching the scene in shock,

"Come for a flight with me." He commanded.

I felt a tug at my mind and I gasped, the promise wasn't broken.

"O-Okay." I said and walked after him, not like I had a choice. "I'll be back later Emiko." I called back and spread my wings, as did Krad. We took off and flew away.

I followed behind Krad, letting him lead the way. He lead me to a beautiful spot of smooth rocks overlooking the ocean, it was obvious no one else had ever come her because of the lack of trails leading away from it. Krad gestured for me to sit and I did, gazing over the black sea, the sun just starting to rise.

"Kyra…" I made a face,

"Please, call me Selene." I requested but he shook his head,

"You will, and always will be, Kyra to me…my little angel." He breathed. I blushed and looked away,

"And I will make sure that no one, especially my idiotic brother, will have you but me." He grabbed my shoulder and spun me around so I was facing him. I stared at him with wide eyes and noticed two things, I could sense immense amounts of magic coming off him and he held a necklace.

"You are _mine_." He hissed before clipping the necklace around my throat and focusing his magic on me.

A strange coolness washed over me, like he dumped a bucket of cold water on me. I gasped as the coolness disappeared and what felt like flames swirled over my skin. I would've collapsed of Krad hadn't supported me, the last thing I saw was his face before everything went black.

When I finally woke up the sun was high in the sky and I had no idea where I was. I jumped up and gasped, I was in a large white bed in an equally white room.

"Where am I?" I called out loud,

"You're up, good." I turned around and frowned at Krad.

"What did you do to me?" I growled. He simply gestured to me and I looked down. I yelped in horror.

All over my body, my arms, legs, feet, stomach, I'm sure my back as well, were covered in a swirled black tattoo like design.

"K-Krad w-what—"

"It is proof that you are mine." He said simply. He walked towards me and placed a hand on my shoulder, the marks started to glow blue but gave off no real light, nothing happened.

"And no other man can touch you." Tears welled in my eyes,

"Why?" I whimpered, "Why would you be so selfish as to block me off from the man I truly want to be with?"

"Because you are mine!" he snapped then took a deep calming breath, "The necklace will also allow me to find you and summon you whenever." I jumped up and sprinted over to a mirror, looking down at the necklace.

I have to admit, it was beautiful. It was a black lace choker with small silver chains looping from it, attached with sapphires. In the center a beautiful silver cross, a sapphire in the center. I knew I would never be able to take it off so I simply stared at it and my new tattoos,

"May I go home?" I asked brokenly. I saw him nod from behind me do I dove out of the window, my white wing a glaring reminder of Heaven and Krad.

Before I went back into the house I performed a quick spell and the marks faded from view, they would only show up when their power was activated. I took a deep steadying breath and flew back to the Niwa's place.

The first thing I did was find Emiko, I knew that Dai and Dark would be at school even if they really didn't want to be.

"Emiko!" I called. She came running out of nowhere, Towa behind her.

"Selene! We're so worried! What happened?" I collapsed in a chair.

"It was Krad…he put a spell on me…now I can't be touched by another man but him." I said, my voice lacking emotion.

"What do you mean dear? KOSUKE!" she called. Her husband walked in and smiled,

"Oh I see you're back, that's great the boys will be—"

"Touch her hand." Emiko commanded, cutting him off. I stuck out my hand and Kosuke looked between us in confusion but reached out. As soon as his hand made contact with mine all the tattoos turned blue and it felt like we had both been burnt. We both recoiled in pain and I watched as the symbols faded away again.

"What was that?" Kosuke gasped, nursing his hand.

"The spell Krad put on me, I cannot be touched by any other man but him." I repeated. "I don't want to face Dark." I whimpered, looking up at Emiko pleadingly.

"Well I'm not sure how you're going to avoid him…you two are always together." I looked at the ground, tears pricking the corner of my eyes,

"I know."

Before we could think of anything we heard the door open and two voices. I gasped and looked for someplace to hide.

Too late.

"I'm sure she's back by now Dark!" Dai was assuring his angel friend when they both stopped, staring at me.

"Selene! I was so worried!" he came walking over but I shied away, hiding behind Emiko. He followed me but I just kept moving, avoiding him.

"Selene?" we were circling the dinner table, I kept trying to keep him on the opposite side,

"Sorry for making you worry! So how was school? Any homework I missed?" I asked in a fake cheerful voice, still trying to keep away from Dark.

"Selene…" he whined, growing bored. I smirked,

"Dark…" I responded in the same mocking tone.

"Why are you avoiding me?" I didn't answer,

"So no homework? That's great…" He glared at me,

"Selene. Stop running away." He growled. I stuck my tongue out at him,

"You ain't the boss of me!" I cried, starting to back up towards the stairs, before he could react I shot up the stairs, locked the door and forced a heavy cabinet in front of it.

"Selene!" Dark shouted, banging on the door, "What has gotten into you?" I frowned, dropping my falsely playful mood,

"I don't want to talk about it Dark." I sighed and sat down on the bed.

"C'mon Selene, you can tell me anything." He said soothingly.

"Not this time Dark." I said before curling up and ignoring him.

I spent the next few hours tugging uselessly at the necklace and scratching at my arms, trying to rid myself of the symbols that I had allowed show on my skin again. All I succeeded in doing was causing myself pain, but I didn't care. I've gone through too much for Dark to lose him over his jealous brother.

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! Please review and make a poor poor writer happy!** _**PLEASE? **_


	5. Chapter 5

From Angel to thief-

REVIEW! I DO NOT OWN DN ANGEL!

Chapter 5-

I woke up twice as early than I usually do so I could avoid Dark's ritual of waking me up. With quick movements I got dressed and ran out the door, muttering the spell to hide the tattoos Krad so _kindly_ given to me.

"Good Morning Selene." Emiko greeted me with a smile. I nodded and glanced at the clock,

"I'm going to school early today; there are try-outs for the track team and it will take up a lot of my time since I'm also joining that writers club and chorus." I listed off, I had thought about his all last night and decided to just fill all my time so I wouldn't have any time with Dark at all.

"Okay Selene, see you tonight." I smiled, grabbed and apple and sprinted out the door, just as I heard someone wake up. I closed the door just as I heard a groggy:

"Mornin' Emiko." From Dark.

I decided to take the normal people way to school: the train. I jogged to the station and got on, sitting alone.

"Good Morning Kyra." A familiar voice purred from beside me.

"Hello Krad." I muttered, not turning to him, tightening my grip on my bag though.

"It's not usual for you to be up so early, what are you up to?" he asked pleasantly but it just made me want to punch him.

"I'm trying out for the school track team." I responded just as simply. I gazed across the train boredly and my eyes fell on some guy's newspaper. A board smirk spread across my face,

"_**PHANTOM THIEVES PLOT NEW HEIST!**_

_**The New flying thieves that struck the central museum only two nights ago strikes again at the same location!"**_

My day became twice as bright, in fact I was so happy I didn't even care Krad was there.

"Why are you suddenly so happy?" Krad asked, resting his hand on my knee, I didn't even care.

"No reason." I sang, still smiling, "My stop is next, gotta go." I chirped. He eyes me suspiciously and his eyes fell on the paper headline as well.

"No." I smirked,

"Well I _have_ to go Krad, so sorry." I sneered sarcastically, shouldering my bag and adjusting the collar on my uniform, I refused to wear the girl's uniform, this wasn't to great either, I was thinking of not wearing it anymore, just cause it annoyed me.

"You are not going on that heist." I sighed and trotted out the train, aware he was going to follow me now,

"On a totally different subject why are you on earth, or at least _still_on earth? Don't you need to be in heaven…or did you fall?!" I gasped, knowing full well that wasn't true,

"Of course not Kyra, the Council agreed to let me stay on earth until you agreed to come back with me or I gave up." I sighed, knowing the latter wasn't a real option.

"Well thanks for the explanation, I need to get to try-outs…BYE!" I darted away, glad I had successfully changed the subject from my heist.

I jogged onto the field and smiled at everyone, Riku Harada, Daisuke's friend along as mine though she thought Dark was a perv, she was the only one who didn't fawn over him, was there as well as another one of my friends Miyuki.

"Selene! You made it!" Mi called. I smiled and nodded,

"I wouldn't miss the chance to show everyone up!" I teased. They both screamed in annoyance and started shouting over each other to try and get their point across but I just laughed.

"Okay girls go change and meet me in the center of the pitch when you're ready!" Our coach, Mrs. Rowan, shouted. We all scurried off to the changing rooms, me still laughing.

For most people changing in an open area like what we had to do would be very awkward but I really didn't mind, as long as I kept my back to everyone, when I hid my wings with magic they formed a large tattoo across my back, we had public baths in heaven, kinda like they had in ancient Rome, so this wasn't that strange. The only bad thing that could happen is if someone decided to steal your clothes and go hide them, like the three 'queens' of the school enjoyed doing to me…a lot. So it came to no surprise to me when I found my shirt missing when I went to put it on so I was left in my shorts. I groaned,

"RIKU!" I screamed. She turned around, pulling her shirt over her head and looked at me, back to the wall with my arms crossed over my abs.

"Shirt?" I pouted and nodded. The red haired girl groaned,

"WHO'S SEEN SELENA'S SHIRT?!" she shouted. One of the 'queens', Lily looked up innocently, in the middle to tying her dirty blonde hair back in a bun, her blue eyes glinting evilly.

"I saw it outside, by the boy's locker room." I growled in annoyance and muttered a disguising spell so anyone who looked at my back would just get the sudden urge to look somewhere else.

"Fine, I'll go get it. I hope you're happy Lily." She just turned to Jasmine, a tall skinny brown eyed, brown haired girl with more make-up than clothes on and Ashley, a decent looking girl with white blonde hair and green eyes and snickered.

Not wanting to give them the satisfaction of seeing my discomfort I rose my head and stalked outside. I looked up when I heard some cat calls so I smirked and walked with a little more sway in my hips. I noticed my shirt and walked over, shaking it out and pulling it over my head.

There was a bunch of annoyed whining which I ignored and walked to the center of the field where Coach Rowan stared at my disapprovingly.

"Sorry ma'am someone stole my shirt and I couldn't give them the satisfaction of my discomfort so I came out here myself." I explained, tightening my shoelaces.

"Just don't encourage the boys _too_ much." I laughed and nodded,

"Sorry ma'am." The rest of the girls came out, the Queens looked annoyed at my smirk.

"Okay girls time for the try-outs!" Try-outs when on for a while, she seemed to be leaving the older girls for last, which includes me and the Queens. Finally it was my turn.

"Selene, Jasmine, Lily, Ashley and Miyuki line up at the starting line." I bounced on the balls of my feet and stood at the starting line.

"Ready to lose new girl?" Jasmine sneered.

"Ready to lose stupid barbie?" I sang back. They all glared at me but Miyuki barely hid her smile.

"And…GO!" Coach blew her whistle and we were off, I took off at a leisurely pace, still keeping up with the others easily.

"Time to stop joking around." Ashley panted. I smirked and nodded,

"My thoughts exactly." I responded, not out of breath at all. We both sped up and Miyuki took the hint, picking up the speed as well. The other two gasped, totally out of breath and tried to keep up but lagged behind.

"I'm bored." I muttered and sprinted the rest of the way around the track, leaving the other two in the dust.

I crossed the finish line and smiled, barely out of breath.

"Whoop!" I…whooped…and danced around. "I win!" Coach laughed,

"You made it first yes but it doesn't mean you're on the on the team…yet." I smirked and looked back at everyone else, only to freeze,

"E-Eric!" I yelped, using his fake name, as we always did in public, and scurried behind Miyuki.

"What's wrong with you?!" Mi asked, looking at me over her shoulder.

"Uh…it's hard to explain, but he also doesn't know why I'm avoiding him." She sighed and nodded,

"Okay…maybe you can explain it to me some other time." I frowned and thought about it,

"I have to make sure I can fully trust you, It's big." I muttered, not meaning to be rude and she got it.

"Okay."

"Selene! Ms. Harada! Nice job!" Daisuke called waving. I waved back awkwardly, noticing Dark scowling at me and scurried away, back to the girl's locker room where he couldn't follow me.

I took my time changing, making sure I only had just enough time to sprint to class, making it just as the bell rang. When I came in there were two empty seats: one by Dark, the other by Ashley. I sighed,

"_Why must my life hate me?" _I grumbled to myself and moved to sit by Ashley, much to the class's shock. They all stared at me as I stored my bag away,

"WHAT?!" I snarled, they all turned away in a hurry besides Dark and Ashley they both stared at me, I saw betrayal and shock shine in Dark's eyes and plain curiosity swirl around Ashley's.

The day went relatively the same, there was always a seat open beside Dark and one open by someone else, I would always try to sit next to a girl so I wouldn't accidentally hurt someone and I was very careful in the halls. As soon as school was over I noticed Dark waiting for me by the door, watching me. I groaned, took my bag off my shoulder, leafed through it to get what I needed for the chorus additions then zipped my bag up. As I got close to Dark I threw the bag at him and sprinted away, knowing he couldn't grab me with the bag.

I shot into the chorus room and slammed the door shut, drawing everyone's attention to me. I laughed awkwardly and slunk to a seat in the back.

"Okay everyone I will call you up one by one and sing any piece you want. Ready?" everyone nodded, it was mostly girls but there was a handful of guys too, I noticed Ashley there as well. I frowned at her and waited for my name to be called. I was near the end, my made up last name starting with a 'T',

"Amy Tenshi." My name was finally called. I smiled and stood up, walking to the front of the room and figuring out what song to sing, I didn't want to sing a hymn so I settled on some song I had heard a while ago on the radio by Kanon Wakeshima called Still Doll.

It's common knowledge that angels can sing and I was no exception, even Dark could sing, though he refused to admit it.

When I finished my song the teacher was staring at me like I was a savior and, from what I'd heard of the other kids, I was.

"That was great Amy! Ashley Tinsly?" Ashley stood up and walked to a front, for some reason I felt the urge to give her an encouraging smile, so I did. She blinked in shock but smiled back.

She sang a nice song that I'd never heard before and got the same big smile from the teacher as I did and moved back to her seat.

"Okay, we only have room for ten of you so I'll inform you who made it in tomorrow. Enjoy your night." The teacher, Mrs. Onx said with a smile. We all bowed and walked out, as soon as I left the front door I caught a flash of gold and sighed,

"Hello Krad." I said dejectedly, I was ready to just get some food at a fast food place, sneak home, get ready for the heist and go.

"I'm here to take you to dinner." He said, holding his arm out. I just shook my head,

"No thank you Krad, I just want to go home at the moment. I have homework and a little side job to get ready for." I muttered, walking away.

"Ah yes…the theft." My body went ridged but I kept walking. "Well if that's all you _were_ planning I guess you're free tonight." I kept walking, now aware he was behind me.

"Well no, I need to do my homework, eat food, avoid Dark, read, and _then_ go on the theft." I told him my mental schedule, trying to hide the annoyance in my voice.

"Meet me at the restaurant around the corner after you finished your work." I scowled at him but my new way of thinking automatically forced me to find a loop hole. Being a thief _technically_ was work, so that _technically_ means I would have to meet him after I finished the heist.

I win!

"Okay, I'll meet you after I finish my work, but it may take a while." Krad's eyes narrowed, obviously suspicious of my suddenly agreeable manner.

"Great…see you there." I smiled widely, turned and ran away.

~X~

"Selene are you sure you want to do this?" Emiko asked me, holding out my outfit for the night. I nodded, gesturing to my white wing,

"Dark can't touch this wing without being burned, if I can always keep this between us I won't have a problem." She sighed and I took my outfit, once again fully black and nodded my thanks.

"If you say so, well, you two should be leaving soon." I nodded again. I started to turn around but she wrapped her arms around me,

"Be careful." She said forcefully. I was a little shocked but nodded anyway,

"I-I will." I promised, surprised by the gesture.

She walked out and I pulled on the simple black shirt and pants combination, taking to the sky to wait for Dark. He appeared a few minutes later, looking a little put out but when he saw me waiting a grin spread across his face.

"You're coming!" I smirked,

"Of course I am!" he smiled and we shot into the sky, I flew on the right so my wing was right between us.

"So…Selene…"

Here comes the questions.

"Yes Dark?"

"What's been us with you lately? You seem to be avoiding me." I floated a little away from him,

"Yea…sorry…just got some…things…" I said awkwardly. He frowned at me,

"Where'd you get the necklace? And why don't you take it off?"

"Uh…Emiko gave it me and I now treasure it and refuse to take it off?" I tried he studied my face, looking for a lie, he frowned,

"Well…things certainly have changed since we fell, you used to tell me everything." Guilt swelled in my gut.

"Look Dark—"

"It's fine I guess." I frowned.

"I'll explain afterwards." I muttered, damn guilt.

He smiled, (damn acting skills) and we both dived into the building.

Within ten minutes we had the artwork and were flying away, I was so happy I totally forgot about Krad and just laughed and joked with Dark.

I totally forgot…until Dark accidentally brushed his arm against mine. The tattoo's flared up and a pain twice as bad as when Kosuke touched my hand rose through me. A strange force knocked both of us backwards, Dark almost dropping the artwork. We regained our bearings, about twenty feet apart, and stared at each other in shock.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Dark screamed. I flinched,

"The reason I've been avoiding you." I murmured, knowing he could hear me. He stared at me for a few seconds.

"INTO THE HOUSE NOW!" I knew he was half-way joking but I paled anyway. I flew a little behind him, feeling like a scolded puppy. He landed in my room (yes _my_ room), locked the door and window, turned on the light and turned on me.

"Explain." I sighed, turning away from him.

"You know yesterday? When I was gone?" he nodded,

"Well…I was kinda with Krad."

"WHAT?!" I turned back to him, eyes pleading.

"The bond is still intact! I couldn't do anything!" I cried. He took a calming breath and nodded for me to continue.

"Well he went on this long spiel about how I would only ever belong to him and so forth when he uh…well he put a spell on me so no other guy can touch me but him." I said in a rush.

"_HE DID WHAT?!" _I put my hands up,

"Please Dark calm down!" I commanded softly

"How can I calm down after I just found out that my bastard brother just put a spell on _my_ Selene so I can never lay a hand on you again?!" he snarled, body shaking in fury.

"Dark I—"

"I'll kill him." My eyes widened,

"You'll do what now?" I gasped.

"Krad, I am going to kill him." I stared at his eyes and knew he was one hundred percent serious.

**A/N- REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

From angel to thief-

HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER! I AM SO SO **SO **SORRY HOW LONG THIS HAS TAKEN! It's almost been a year! I feel awful TT^TT.

PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

I'll try to get away from my haikus but I randomly saw a drawing on Deviantart that for some reason reminded me of Dark then I went back and read my story and it was fun and…I'll stop making excuses… I hope you like it, I have now successfully gotten Dark and Krad's hatreds correctly in place now I just need to make one more change to Krad and everyone will be normal! HURRAY! Well anyways…I don't own DN Angel… REVIEW!

Chapter 6-

"Dark, you can't think like that! We just have to get him to give up on getting me back to heaven and he'll leave! That's what he—" my neck suddenly burned and I hissed in pain.

"What's wrong?" he asked, flinching forward automatically, his fingers an inch from my skin before he drew his hand back with an angry scowl but I didn't answer, clawing at my necklace in a useless attempt to take the burning off.

"_Kyra…" _I froze, he could communicate with me from here?!

"Selene! What is going on?!" Dark snapped.

"Necklace…Krad…" I was choked off by a muffled scream as I collapsed on my knees.

"Selene!"

Everything faded to black.

When I woke up I was back in that white bedroom and my head was pounding. I groaned and sat up, what the hell happened?

I looked around, trying to remember how I had gotten here, my brow furrowing in concentration. It took a few minutes but I started to get little clips of a voice.

_Se…ne! Wha…op! NO!" _I frowned, trying to piece that together. Selene…What…stop…no… what was _that_ supposed to mean? I grumbled under my breath and stood up, walking towards the door, intent on going back to the Niwa residence.

"Where do you think you're going? So soon after you woke up?"

I now officially hated that voice, it made my stomach churn in disgust and my skin crawl but I turned to face Krad anyway.

"I'm going home, I have some research to do." I responded, even though my mind was fuzzy my voice was sharp.

"Home? Wonderful, I'll escort you back, I'm sure your parents will be thrilled to see you." He said, smiling slightly and I glared at him,

"No, not heaven, the Niwa residence of course, maybe Kosuke has figured something out by now." I continued talking, mostly to myself and continued towards the door.

"Stay." I froze against my will, my lip curling in disgust I was being treated like a worthless _dog_.

"Let me leave Krad, I left heaven and I left you so just go back to Heaven and leave Dark and I alone." I pleaded, refusing to face him.

"I can't let that happen my dear Kyra, you were promised to me, and I don't plan on losing out to my little brother." He said quietly, brushing my hair away from my neck with cool fingers and pressing his lips to my neck. I cringed and remained stone still all muscles tense.

"You lost to your little brother _years _ago Krad, now remove the spell and necklace and let her go." A new voice added and I spun around, a smile spreading over my face only to fall when I noticed a long burn crossing over Dark's arms.

"What happened?" I gasped and he frowned,

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"If she did anything after I called her there is no way she will remember it." I looked between the two brothers in horror, no idea what they were talking about.

"Want to explain?" I snapped, alternating glares between both brothers.

"Apparently when…_Krad_," Dark spat out his brother's name like it was acid before continuing, "called you your mind shut off and…you attacked me, this is the product of your white wing." He referred to his arms.

I spread my wings slightly glancing in between my wings if the white wing did that to Dark…

I lashed out with my black wing and as soon as the feathers touched his skin there was a dull hiss and Krad snarled, jumping away from me while I retreated closer to Dark. He shot me a welcoming smirk and I smiled in return before I turned back to Krad.

"Release the spell _now_ Krad." Dark demanded.

"I cannot do that brother, it appears the bond is weaker now and this is the only way I can get her to listen to me." he replied casually, rubbing the skin where I had burned him. "Kyra." He waved me over and I started to walk forward but forced myself to stay in place, it physically _hurt_ to do so, like someone was stabbing me in the heart.

"I already fell! I'm not going back!"

"Of course you'll go back, it's only a matter of time before the thought of your loving mother and father, our crystalline paradise home, and not to mention you'll soon grow tired of the life on earth and will _beg_ me to take you home." Krad said with conviction and I glared at him.

"Heaven isn't home anymore! This is! So just go back to Heaven and leave Dark and I alone!" I repeated and Dark glanced at me out of the corner of his eye, brushing a particularly annoying strand of hair out of his face but I recognized the signal that we had discussed and started to inch backwards.

"Again, dear Kyra, you belong to me and I will not lose you."

"Actually you never had her." Dark spat and actually _threw_ a feather at Krad, which exploded, allowing us to escape.

"Since when can you do that?!" I gasped.

"It was just a test, I just wanted to burn him, I didn't expect it to explode!" he responded, apparently just as shocked, "Now we need to hurry and get those curses removed." I nodded in agreement and hurried to move faster.

We made it to the Niwa house and I dove in the window first, stumbling to fold my wings behind me as I continued to run.

"Mrs. Niwa! Think you can give a poor Fallen Angel some assistance?" I called, skidding into the kitchen.

"Oh! Selene! You're back!" Emiko greeted in shock, almost dropping the plate in her hands.

"Yeah but I don't know how long it'll be before Krad forces his control over me again and I end up attacking someone again." I replied quickly.

"Well then of course I'll help! TOWA! DAD! KOSKUE!" she called, pushing me down into a seat.

"Yes ma'am!" the woman cried, running into the room, followed shortly after by Daiki and Koskue, Daisuke and Dark following after.

"What's going on?" Daisuke asked.

"We're just going to try to find a way to remove the curses from Selene. May we see the marks that Krad gave you?" Daiki requested and I nodded, lifting the magic from my skin to let that designs show.

"What can you make of them Towa?" Emiko asked, I felt a little self-conscious under all their intense gazes.

"It's completely angelic, I haven't seen anything like it in years…"

"But can you break it?" I asked worriedly.

"I don't know…I think so but it'll most likely be painful for you miss, the one who laid the curse as well." She warned.

"Good! I hope it hurts him a lot then!" I snarled,

"It'll hurt you just as much." Emiko hedged and I crossed my arms stubbornly.

"I don't care." I growled, "He can fall straight past earth and go to hell."

"Also the most stubborn angel in heaven." Dark piped up and I turned my glare on him,

"Watch what you saw mister or I'll turn Riku on you." I threatened and he laughed,

"Going to use humans to do your dirty work now?" he teased.

"You two stop! We have more pressing matters!" Emiko shouted and we both shut up at once. I turned back to face the others, unable to wipe the small smile from my lips and looked to the others, waiting for instruction.

"I'm not sure about the marks for now, but the necklace should be easier to get off. It amplifies the bond created between a mated pair in Heaven correct?" Towa asked and both Dark and I twitched,

"Please use a different wording, but yes." I agreed.

"Dark, Selene, give me the feathers that you gave each other please." We glanced at each other before doing as she asked, being careful not to touch each other.

She placed the two feathers on top of each other, one dark gray the other ash gray and I gasped slightly as the feathers lit up dimly. Towa muttered something under her breath and the glowing became a brighter blue before she looked at me apologetically.

"This may hurt." I tilted my chin back,

"Do your worst." I hissed through gritted teeth and she reached forward, pressing the combined feathers to the necklace.

It burned like fire, but not at my throat, my head and chest. My chest felt like it my stabbed and my head like it was being squeezed by a vice.

"Hold her still!" Towa called and Emiko stepped forward, holding me in place as I writhed in agony.

"Hold him back!" I vaguely heard someone order as my vision started to go black and then it faded completely.

When I next woke up I was back in my room and my neck felt surprisingly lighter. I groaned and sat up, my hand rising to my throat to find it bare.

I beamed in delight and stood up only for my vision to fade around the edges and I stumbled, my wings flaring to catch me automatically and I noticed out of the corner of my eye something different.

I reached out and ran my fingers through the feathers on my white wing, a smile lighting up my face. My feathers were a shade darker, just like the shadows between my feathers, barely noticeable but it was a good thing, if I could get my wings to darken to black I would be free of this whole 'you can return to heaven' thing. And I could finally be free, like Dark already was.

Lucky him.


	7. Chapter 7

From Angel to Thief-

Well look at me, actually writing and stuff, I've got some good ideas for this story, even more than I started with and I think this _may _ actually be the best D. story I've thought of (I have a surprising number) and I hope I'll be able to finish it, that's my goal, not sure how many chapters it'll turn out to be however, I'm hoping at _least_ 15, maybe more if I'm lucky. Anyway, on with the story! Review and all, I don't own D. . THANKS FOR PUTTING UP WITH ME AND MY LATENESS!

Chapter 7-

It actually took me a few hours to actually get back to one hundred percent so I just spent my time sitting in the kitchen drinking tea and discussing how we were going to clear the obnoxious spell but came up blank.

"You know what I think you two need?" Emiko chirped and Dark and I looked up from the table where we had been boredly sketching out a little scene for a lack of anything else to do. "A nice heist!" we both perked up.

"Yes!" we shouted.

"Wonderful! The _Kōri no kazan_ had awoken and we need to seal it soon." I glanced at her curiously,

"The Volcano of Ice, that's an interesting name, what will happen if we don't seal it?" I asked.

"Last time it awoke there was a snowstorm for a week…in May." I made a face of disgust,

"Ew, snow, let's seal this." I said and Dark laughed,

"Snow's not that bad."

"It's white, you know I _hate_ white, you hate white too!" I said, narrowing my eyes suspiciously.

"Yes, if it was a different color I'd be very happy but on the other hand it gives me something to throw and you look hysterically when you're dripping wet." I pouted and crossed my arms,

"That's not fair, you looked even funnier than I did with that one piece of hair sticking straight up." I pulled one piece of my _blue _hair (still can't get used to that) up to demonstrate and he scowled.

"Because your hair looked so much better." He scoffed and I just laughed, picking at my hair and admiring the color,

"I don't miss the color, just wish it was a bit more…I don't know…normal?"

"You didn't always look like this?" Daisuke piped up and we both looked at him.

"Nope." Dark said, popping his lips on the 'p' and leaning back, crossing his arms with a smirk, "Our appearances change the more you do something the council classifies as 'bad' getting darker each time, right before we fell Selene here had brown hair but the same colored eyes and I looked relatively the same, though my eyes were more blue and my hair was more black." Dark listed off.

"Keep in mind, we were both born pure so when we met we were both blonde with light blue eyes." I smirked and everyone looked at me like I just said we were born with two heads.

"I could _never_ picture that!" Dai gasped and I laughed,

"Oh Dark's wings were already darkening by age six, I actually took until eleven until this one poisoned me." I teased, jerking my thumb in Dark's direction.

"You practically begged me!" he objected

"I did not! We just became friends and everything went downhill from there!" I smirked at him and he returned it.

"Oh you two are adorable, go get ready." Emiko cooed before shooing us away.

I went into my room and changed into another fully black ensemble and shoved the window open, swinging my legs over the side and brought my hand up to my neck subconsciously checking to see if it was still there, as if taking it off had only been a dream.

"Ready?" I snapped out of my daydream and nodded, pushing off the window and plummeting about fifteen feet before I managed to get my wings open and caught up to Dark.

"Ready." I agreed and he sent me his usual half smirk as we swooped towards the private house that held the statue we were looking for.

"I'm a little surprised Emiko sent out a letter with all of this going on and such." I called over the wind,

"She probably just didn't sign it so either we were going to steal it, or Dai was." Dark responded casually.

I nodded and kept quiet as the house appeared. Dark poked my black wing as he flew over me and pointed to the left. I nodded and we took off in opposite directions as we usually did, both of us broke in at exactly the same time and a huge grin rolled over my face, the exhilaration of the heist making me forget about everything bad that was going on. I suddenly put on a burst of speed, intent on beating Dark there.

I turned around a corner and saw Dark just ahead of me so I tried to go faster, able to catch up and _barely_ slip around him without touching me.

"WHA—" He yelped and I laughed, skipping into the room with the sculpture. I skidded to a stop and looked around in confusion, this was where it was supposed to be! Emiko scoped it out!

The room was empty.

"Where is it?" Dark asked behind me in surprise and I shook my head, falling into a guarded defensive position automatically, looking around.

"Is this what you are looking for?" both of us spun around at the new voice and I cringed, taking a step back from the white angel standing in the window, holding the statue we were supposed to steal in his hand, glaring down at Dark who smirked back at his brother.

"Yeah, it is, how about we have a little trade!" he called and reached for something in his jacket, pulling free the necklace I had just managed to free myself from and gasped. Was he _trying_ to provoke Krad?!

Krad's eyes widened and snapped in my direction before zeroing in on my bare throat.

"So you got it off." He growled.

"Of course, I wasn't going to be collared like a dog." I responded, crossing my arms stubbornly.

"Never my dear, just an extra precaution." He said smoothly and I huffed angrily.

"Well keep your _extra precautions_ to yourself!" Dark snapped and chucked the necklace at Krad, who ducked to the side automatically and glanced after it, which gave me the chance to fly up and grab the stature from his grasp before retreating as far as I could from him, slipping the statue into my bag.

"We have the statue Dark, let's go." I pleaded and he glanced at me before nodding slowly and turning away.

"Kyra, it is impolite to leave without saying goodbye to your promised." Krad called and I froze without meaning to.

"I-I a-apologize." I spoke the words automatically and cringed. For whatever reason, this was the moment Dark had enough and spun around, anger rolling off him in waves, his wings arching behind him angrily.

"That is _it_!' Dark snarled and launched at Krad. "I have had enough of you! Selene is not yours!"

"Dark!" I screamed in shock as he _tackled_ Krad.

They both tumbled to the ground and I yelped. Krad managed to kick Dark off of him and they both shot into the air and out the window to get more room. I groaned and spread my wings, checking my white wing, though it was now a very light gray, before shooting after them.

I froze in shock, staring at them in horror as they attacked each other with magic, shooting insults at each other. Dark tried to dodge everything Krad threw at him with deadly precision but a few times something would hit him and he flew backwards. Each time I flinched forward, my eyes widening before I finally got fed up and shot forward, twisting so my black wing was pointed at Krad and my lighter wing was pointed at Dark, forcing them to back off or get burned.

"STOP THIS AT ONCE!" I screamed and they backed off slightly, glaring at each other. "What was that?!" I demanding, looking between both of them.

"Do not blame me my dear—" Dark growled and tried to move around me but I stopped him with a glare, "I did not start this." Krad finished calmly.

"Maybe not but I saw quite a few attacks made on Dark." I shot back he simply shrugged so I turned to Dark, waiting for his explanation.

"He treats you like property! With all of stuff he caused…I just snapped." I sighed and tossed the sculpture at him.

"Go home." I ordered. He looked between the bag and me.

"Selene—"

"NOW!" he drifted back in surprise and looked between Krad and I bristling angrily. "You two cannot be in the same area right now, _leave_." I hissed before turning to Krad. "You, get out of here too, you I can touch and therefor hit." I threatened, he didn't respond, glaring over my shoulder. I followed his gaze to Dark and let out a cry of frustration.

"You know what?! FINE! Go ahead and kill each other!" I spat and turned away.

"Wai—Selene!" I ignored Dark's calls and dropped to the ground, folding my wings tightly and sprinting through the streets.

I finally stopped outside a simple house, panting and looking at it in slight confusion before walking up to the door and knocking, glancing behind me carefully.

The door was pulled open and I turned back to face Miyuki, who was staring at me in shock.

"Can I come in?" I asked quietly. She gaped at me before stepping aside and letting me walk in. "I'm sorry to burst in like this but..." I trailed off, wringing my hands awkwardly.

"Does it have something to do with Eric?" she asked sympathetically and I nodded, wincing. "What happened?" I let out a deep breath.

"We ran into an…ex of mine who still likes to think I'm his and he got mad…they started_ fighting_. I tried to get them to stop but they kept glaring at each other…I got mad and ran away." I lied slightly. She studied me for a second, confused before reaching out to touch my hair.

"Why is your hair black?" I blinked before swallowing and slowly removing the wig.

"It was for a party." I lied.

"Are you…are you the Phantom Thief?!" I shook my head,

"Of course not! They have wings!" I squeaked but she grabbed me anyway, spinning me around and gasping.

"You're the Phantom Thief!" I turned back around,

"Please don't tell!" I pleaded as she collapsed back on the couch, holding her head in her hands.

"My best friend is a notorious flying thief." She breathed and I winced, "Does that mean Eric is too?" I kept my mouth shut so she groaned, "He is! The new kids are the thieves!"

"But you won't say anything?" I guessed hopefully.

"I couldn't turn you in if I tried." She sighed, "So what _really_ happened?" I fidgeted uncomfortably,

"This is going to sound insane…" I warned but she waved me off,

"I just found out you're a Phantom Thief with wings, nothing can sound insane to me anymore." I scoffed flatly,

"Wanna bet?" I crossed my arms and looked at her, dead serious. "Eric and I are really fallen angels, we defied the laws of heaven and fell to earth together. The white winged man, Krad, is Dark's brother who I was promised to but since I loved Eric, or Dark as I call him, we refused to give each other up and fell. Krad has now come to earth to try and bring me back since apparently I was still pure enough before falling that the council decided I can still go back to Heaven if I wanted to and Krad is insistent that I do." I explained and she stared at me,

"Seriously?" I nodded,

"That is the honest truth." She whistled.

"_Wow_. Your right, that does sound insane but…you have wings." I nodded. "So what happened tonight?" I collapsed next to her on the couch, messing with my fingers.

"Krad showed up and, since the bond between promised ones is still somehow intact he can tell me what to do and I'm forced to listen—" her eyebrows shot up and she leaned away from me, staring at me like I was insane, "Yeah, I know, messed up, anyway, so he told me to stay instead of go with Dark and Dark flipped out and attacked him." I explained and sighed, shaking my head, "I just wish they'd stop hating each other."

She was silent for a while, thinking.

"Maybe I can help with that." I lifted my eyes to look at her flatly,

"How do you expect to make two angels, who are basically the exact opposites of each other, start to like each other?" she looked away awkwardly.

"I notice you keep stealing Hikari works." She said instead.

"Yeah, they have life forces to them that may be harmful…wait, how do you—"

"My great uncle was Hikari, I apparent acquired the same skills." I tilted my head to the side,

"Then how come you aren't in any art classes?"

"Because I don't want the _pure-blood_ Hikari to know it's me but I may be able to create something that can absorb their anger." She offered,

"You'd do that for me?" she shrugged,

"Sounds like fun!" I beamed and hugged her tightly,

"Thank you so much! Really!"

"It's not a problem, would you like to stay here for the night?" I nodded,

"That'd be good, thanks again." She waved me off and we settled in for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

From Angel to Thief-

Hey there! Here's my new chapter, I was inspired simply because I was woken up this morning by a loud review ordering me to work and stop being lazy…just because I like to spite people I will not go back and look up your name, you know who you are, but also because…_I'm too lazy! _Love you anyway, thanks and enjoy!

Chapter 8-

I spent the entire next day there, Miyuki's parents were off on a trip so we just spent a bunch of time at her sketchbook as she tried out ideas, they actually started to get a bit creepy.

"What's with the sketchy scariness?" I laughed.

"Well if it's supposed to take away anger and anger can be caused by fear, isn't Dark angry at Krad because he's scared of losing you?" I blinked,

"I never thought of that…"

"And Krad hates Dark because he took you from him?" I frowned, starting to basically re-evaluate my life, all of this…was _my_ fault. I made two brothers hate each other. I didn't think that would happen when I chose Dark. Maybe they were right up in Heaven, choice made too many problems.

"So what does that have to do with your scary drawing?" she fidgeted.

"It's supposed to be a dead…you." Both my eyebrows shot up.

"Excuse me?!"

"Well, without you there wouldn't be anything to start the anger so…"

"So you're getting rid of me." I finished flatly. She cringed,

"Yeah…" I continued to stare at her for a minute before shrugging.

"Okay, need me to pose?" I teased, spreading my wings to droop awkwardly and sticking my tongue out, hanging my head to the side before laughing and drawing my wings back in but she was just staring at where they were in awe. "What?" I asked, "My wings?"

"You can actually fly on those, it's amazing. Can I do sketches of you? To draw a _real angel_, it's every artist's dream." She sighed dramatically and I laughed.

"That's fine, just don't make me dance around naked or I will slap you with my wing." I lifted my black wing for emphasis and she gasped in fake horror.

"Oh I'm so scared!" she cried.

"You should be! These things pack a punch!" I smirked and she reached out,

"May I?" I raised an eyebrow at her before spreading my wings, reaching them towards her. She ran her fingers lightly over the feathers before looking at me, "So is your bone structure different? Or your muscles?" I frowned and glanced behind me.

"I'm not sure about my bones, but I have a lot more muscles on my back that I use to control my wings." I said, not really used to talking about it and not really sure what to say,

"How do you fly?" she pressured and I moved my wings instinctually.

"I don't know…how do you walk?" she looked at her legs,

"Don't know…just do." I grinned,

"Exactly." I agreed and tucked my wings again, hiding them under my skin.

"How do you two just walk around school like that? How come we haven't noticed them?"

"It's a spell, when we hide our wings, Dark and I have matching tattoos of wings on our backs, no one has ever seen them though, and we plan to keep it that way."

"But we've had pool!" I laughed,

"Another spell, haven't you eve glanced at either of our backs only to suddenly get the urge to look somewhere else?" she blinked,

"I haven't really…I don't…" she looked confused,

"Another spell." I explained.

"That's awesome!" she crowed and we got back to her work.

"Hey, can I see the proportions or your arms to your wings?" she asked, fingers already smudged with lead. I nodded and glanced around the room to see if it was the right size before spreading my wings as far as they would go and spreading my arms as well.

She looked me over, sketched out a few things before nodding so I tucked my wings away.

"Since you're working, do you want me to make lunch?" she grunted so I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen and made a lunch for both of us, Emiko had taught me how to cook, she was instant on it. Dark was forced outside with Daisuke while Emiko forced me to learn, I think she expected me to be able to impress Dark with it or something but I kind of doubted it.

Once I finished I brought both the platters into the room and set one beside her.

"Thanks…" she said, distracted, glanced at the plate and picked up a sandwich, biting into it as she continued to work.

I smiled and ate my own food, glancing at the clock, Dark and I were supposed to have a heist tonight, but he can go on his own this time. I'd go back to the Niwa house after he left, just to be sure.

"Are you going back tonight?" Miyuki asked, not looking up from her sketch.

"Yeah, after Dark leaves, do you mind? If not I can go to the Harada house."

"No, it's okay, you can stay, my parents will be home for dinner though, if that changes your mind. This is really good by the way." She finally looked away from her sketch.

"Thanks and no, unless that's a hint I should leave." She turned her attention back to the sketch, shaking her head.

I grinned and set my dishes aside,

"You mind?" I asked, stepping towards the book shelves. She glanced up shortly,

"Huh? Oh, yeah, go ahead."

I dipped my head in thanks and wandered around, looking over the shelves before grinning slightly and tugging a slightly worn book out of the shelves and walking back, collapsing on the seat and opening the worn pages, reading it over easily, even though the text was English from the 17th century. _Paradise Lost, _a fitting book for a _real _fallen angel.

We stayed in silence for a fair bit of time before there was the sound of a car driving up and the door opening.

"We're home!" a woman called and both of us glanced up from what we were doing. I looked at Miyuki and grinned, she had charcoal smudges all over her face.

"We're in here!" Mi called back.

"We?" a male muttered and both he and his wife walked in. They looked surprised to see me so I smiled as sweetly as I could,

"Hello, I'm Amy Tenshi, it's nice to meet you. I'm sorry for appearing so out of nowhere like this." I said, standing up, setting the book aside and bowing slightly.

"Oh it's no trouble! We've heard all about you dear!" her mother said happily, giving me a hug. I froze under her touch and waited for her to let me go.

"Nothing bad I hope." I said, shifting away, not touching her father.

"Of course not! She says you're a wonderful student and a great friend." I smiled,

"Glad to hear that." They both smiled and Miyuki's dad walked over to Miyuki, laughing at the charcoal on her face.

"What's my little muse been up to?" he laughed and Miyuki held up a few simple sketches she had done, just of angels.

"Angels now? That's a new one…the proportions are amazing! As if you were staring at one of those thieves!" we all laughed,

"Oh yeah, that's me, a phantom thief, did I forget to mention?" I teased and everyone laughed, funny how the truth can seem so ridiculous sometimes.

"You're funny! I like you! Have you two had dinner yet?" we shook our heads and Miyuki's father picked up the book I had been reading.

"Paradise Lost? That's quite an advanced book for a young lady like yourself." He glanced from the book to me and I shrugged,

"I find it interesting, angels have always been fascinating to me." I said simply. He nodded, "You're welcome to keep it, I've never gotten into it." I bowed,

"Thank you very much sir." I accepted the book, careful to avoid brushing any skin with him. He walked away, going to take his bags away.

"So are you going to make your scary dead me a painting, or a sculpture or…" I trailed off and she shuffled papers around, showing me different views of her apparently finished product. "That looks absolutely nothing like me!" I yelped.

"Yeah, I had more fun with this, it's still an angel through and it's still quite dead." I looked at the front view and winced,

"Yeah." I agreed and backed away, "What do your parents do?"

"My mom runs a book store down on the main street and my dad's an art teacher." She said before smirking, "What about yours?" I laughed,

"Oh you know, they're stay at home workers, don't need to work." I said simply, as if I wasn't totally lying.

"Oh that sounds nice." She said, both of us smiling like fools.

"Yeah, but a bit overly controlling." I said with a straight face, "So I ran away from heaven with my boyfriend and became a wanted criminal." We both stared at each other for a few minutes before bursting out laughing.

We continued talking idly, laughing and having fun.

"Okay really though, you have to like _someone _in the school! Come on!" I pressured.

"No! I don't! Really!" she squeaked.

"No, you do and I know it, _tell me_!" I shook her shoulders and she blushed, looking away.

"Sasuke Tanaka." She finally whispered and my eyebrows shot up,

"Sa-Sa? The guy I constantly tease? The Guy on the soccer team?" I clarified. She fidgeted and nodded.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?!" I yelped, he was one of my other guy friends, we met because he was late to soccer practice and literally ran into me but didn't really apologize just kept walking so I stalked him down the next day and forced him to apologize, I had Dark with me and the poor guy was just slightly terrified but he was nice so we became friends.

"Because you never asked…" I glared at her,

"I shouldn't have to ask." I scoffed, "I can set you up!" Her eyes went as big as dinner plates and lifted a pencil threateningly.

"Don't…you…_dare_." She snarled.

"But you two would be adorable together!" I argued.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"DINNER!" we both looked around towards the table and settled in, grinning.

"Thank you for this." I grinned.

"It's no problem."

We dug in, it was delicious and I offered up many compliments which Miyuki's mom took graciously.

After we finished I offered to help with the dishes but I was chased off. Miyuki and I kept talking and continued with our argument, she was very much against me trying to set her up but really it didn't matter what she said I was going to set her up and she knew it too but kept fighting me.

"Oh will you look at that! The Phantom Thief is missing his girlfriend!" Miyuki's mom shouted and I twitched, "What are they calling them? Phantom Thief Dark and…the other one's Phantom Thief Angel." I groaned, they're really calling me Angel? Now? Miyuki looked at me and smirked,

"Oh shut up. Well, I think it's time I go home." I stood up. "Thanks for everything, I'll see you tomorrow Mi." I waved at everyone and walked out, once again keeping an eye to the sky.

I hurried back to the Niwa house and walked casually through the front door like nothing happened.

"SELENE!" Towa cried and hugged me, "It's so good to see you! We thought you'd run away!"

"Of course not Towa, I just went to a friend's house to think for a while." I patted her shoulder and walked farther into the room.

"Selene! Oh it's great to see you! Dark's been really upset ever since he came back from the heist last night alone, what happened?" I cringed and shook my head,

"I don't want to talk about it, I'm going to bed." I slipped around them and trotted up to my room.

I changed into comfortable clothes and settled into bed, taking out the Paradise Falls book and reading, knowing I wouldn't get any sleep until I faced Dark. I found soon after that reading wasn't going to work, much too distracted, so I tossed the book aside and messed with my wings, a coil of apprehension in my gut as I waited.

About an hour later I heard someone land in the room next to mine and hurry downstairs.

"_Here, got it, no problem, is she back?" _I swallowed and drew my wings back behind me,

"_Great! And yes, she's upstairs in her room." _Emiko answered and I started messing with my fingers, waiting.

He sprinted up the stairs and knocked on my door.

"Selene, can I come in?"

"Yeah." I called back and the door was pushed open.

"Hey, I'm glad you're back, I was worried about you." He greeted me with a slightly forced smirk.

"I just went to Miyuki's I needed to think." I responded and drew my legs in so he could sit. I watched him fidget and clear his throat.

"Look, I'm uh…I didn't think me fighting with him would upset you so much…I didn't mean to…" he mumbled awkwardly. "I'll try not to anymore." He looked at me for a second before dropping his eyes again, he wasn't one to apologize really, had too big of a pride. "But…why does it make you so upset?"

I bit my lip tightly and glanced out the window,

"You two are brothers... and here you are fighting with him! And it's all my fault." I buried my face in my arms.

"What would _possibly_ compel you to say that? I'm just a greedy thief who doesn't like someone trying to steal what's mine." I lifted my eyes slightly to glare at him, I wasn't property.

"Still, he's your brother!"

"A poor one at that." He scoffed. I jumped to my feet in a flash.

"Don't say that! I don't care how bad of a brother he is! He's still your family! You still _have_ your family!" I screamed, feeling tears well in my eyes before turning away, refusing to let him see me cry. "Unlike me." I saw his hand appear out of the corner of my eye before he let out a tiny growl and pulled his hand back,

"Do you miss them that much? You can take Krad's—"

"No! I'm not going back there!" I cut him off quickly, "I just miss them, but I can't see them again, and I know that." I sniffed

"But you can…" Dark argued half-heartedly.

"I'm not choosing them over you Dark, I left there for you and I'm not changing my mind now." I decided, drying my eyes, "But still, don't fight with Krad, he's the only family you've got down here."

"Now that's not true at all Selene! I've got the Niwa family and I've got you, just like you have the Niwas and me." a tiny smile weaved over my lips and I finally looked at him.

"I really wish I could kiss you right now." I saw anger flare through his eyes but he smirked anyway,

"Save up the feelings, just wait 'till we get that curse off you." I grinned.

"Soon, I hope." He nodded firmly.

"Soon." He agreed.


End file.
